Rin's soccer game
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Everybody makes a wish on the Shikon No Tama and Rin and Shippo sign up for Soccer. Read to find out how. Rin and Shippo, Sango and Miroku, Inu and Kagome, and a little Koga and Ayame. rated k for most ages
1. Wishing

Rin's soccer game

Chapter one: Wishing

It had been only one day since the defeat of Naraku and our favorite group was bored already because they had nothing to do besides kill any small demons that were stupid enough to try to take the now completed Sacred Jewel. Whenever they had a day off which was quite often they would talk about what they would wish for on the jewel untill one day Kagome had them join in a circle and wished they all had a wish on the jewel and it glew a bright pink light and then they all took a few minutes to decide what their wish would be. Kagome was first so she wished she was a female InuHanyou for Inuyasha, Inuyasha wished that all demons and half demons lived with humans in Kagome's time, Sango wished her intire village back which ment the village and the people, Miroku wished he has stronger Budha powers, Shippo wished that Rin was a demon and that they were old enough to actually mate, and Kirara wished that she was able to speak to her friends since she couldn't talk. When they all said their wishes inside their minds, everybody was swallowed up in a pink light and when the light faded they were in Kagome's shrine and everybody was confused. Kagome looked out the windows and saw demons walking around and she turned to Inuyasha. " What did you wish for, Inuyasha? " Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha pointed around them and thats when he noticed Kagome was a female Hanyou. " So what did you wish for, Kagome? " Inuyasha said as he stared at the female Hanyou infront if him with long Black hair with Blue and Red highlights, golden eyes, and what was not fair was that she had a long black poofy tail. " This " Kagome said as she pointed to herself as an angry Shesshomaru came in carrying Rin. " Who did it " Shesshomaru said as he showed Rin to them.

They took one look and noticed she was demon so they turned to Shippo because he was the only demon left that had made a wish besides Kirara. "Shippo did you wish for this?"

Kagome said staring from Rin to Shippo. " For Rin to be a demon, yes " Shippo said with a sigh. Souta then ran into the room and noticed everybody and ran over to them but Inuyasha first and also noticed Kagome was a Hanyou. " Cool! Sis how are you demon? Can I play with your ears? " Kagome heard all of the questions and here were her answers,"feh","long story","No you cannot touch my ears". Sota looked dissapointed but then noticed the people he didn't know and asked for an introduction from Kagome. Kagome simply introduced everybody and he stole Inuyasha for video games. While Inuyasha kept Souta busy everybody had a little chat with Shippo and Rin about the wish Shippo made and in the end this is how Kagome summed it up. Then Kirara walked up to Shippo and said " He made Rin a demon because they are old enough to be mated and as you can see they are tecnicly courting " and got stares from everybody. " Kirara how can you talk? " Sango said at a loss of words. " Well I was in the circle to so I wished I could talk, Sango" Kirara said as she jumped in Sango's arms. Everybody then set their gazes back on Rin and Shippo for like the millionth time that day and Rin and Shippo sweat dropped because they knew they were about to get a really boring,pointless, lecture that they would not listen to. After about an hour of the lecture Souta snuck him and Rin outta there and they went outside to play soccer.

Souta was goalie and Rin and Shippo were offense which tecnicly means they were both after the ball. Rin was just about to make a shot but Shippo dashed in front of her using demon reflexes and taking the ball. But Rin would not give up so she used her demon reflexes and stole the ball and kicked a goal. Shippo stared in shock but walked up to her and gave her a thumbs up complimenting her. The adults watched from the house as the Teens/Adultslayed soccer and everybody smiled except Shesshomaru but he was thinking about what Kirara had said. " He made Rin demon because they are old enough to mate and they tecnicly are courting ". Shesshomaru then decided he'd have a talk with Shippo but for the time being he watched them play soccer with everybody else. It was a tie game as Shippo dashed around Rin heading for the goal but Rin picked up her pace and swipped the ball kicking it in the net getting a goal. Souta then dashed over to Rin and Shippo with something really exciting to tell them. " You guys you should try out for the soccer team, try outs start tomorrow." Rin and Shippo nodded in aggrement as the three went inside for dinner.


	2. Permission

Rin's soccer game

I know I forgot to say what kind of demon Rin was so she is a fox demon and her and Shippo are really tall.

Chapter two:Permission

" Kagome can me and Rin sign up for Soccer " Shippo said as he ate his dinner. " Sure Shippo when is it " Kagome said as she looked at her son. " Tomorrow, Kagome " He replied as he put his plate in the sink because he was finished. " Ok I'll get Souta to tell me where and you guys can sign up but Rin has to ask Shesshomaru " Kagome said as she picked up everybody's empty plates. The two pre adults ran over two Shesshomaru and they put on puppy dog eyes as Rin started begging. Shesshomaru sighed because she only used puppy dog eyes when she really wanted something so he nodded his head. Then Shippo and Rin started jumping in glee as they ran everywhere extremely happy and relieved that Shesshomaru had said yes. Sango then looked at her little brother because he had said nothing since he had been revived and she was worried so she would have a talk with him the next day. Shippo and Rin had finally calmed down as they watched snow white and the seven dwarfs on television sitting curled up in a blanket together. After the program it was atleast ten so they both hit the sack because they had a busy day tomorrow but before they went to bed they had to decide where they would sleep. After awhile both were to tired to decided do Shippo grabbed two pillows and made a mat of the blanket and he and Rin slept on the floor. When the adults came up to check on them they all awwwwwed at the position Rin and Shippo were in. Rin was huddled up to Shippo's chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and they were both covered in the blanket. Miroku was about to make a perverted comment but Sango caught him and beatted him with her Hiraikotsu and dragged his knocked out body downstairs where Kagome pulled the sofa out for Sango and the monk to sleep on. Once they were downstairs Kagome sweatdropped but walked over to them and pulled the blanket over them more and layed on her bed as Inuyasha layed on the the side of her bed as they layed down for the night. Shesshomaru was the only one still awake because he was just staring at Shippo and Rin and plus the fact he wasn't tired.

Light came a little to early for Shippo but after a while of trying for more sleep he decided to give in to the light and he looked at the still sleeping Rin and a big smile appeared on his face because he thought she looked so pretty with her hair and tail shimmering in the sun light. Rin felt him staring at her and decided to give away the fact that she was awake and as she slowly opened her eyes Shippo's face came into view and they both smiled. She asked Shippo what time it was and he stared at the clock and it said it was only 6 am so Rin asked Shippo politely if they could start practicing for their try out and Shippo's head nodded up and down and aggrement. Once they were outside wih the ball he told Rin that they would be training by using their demon powers to swipe the ball from anybody, use speed against the other team, and of course using their natrual demon abilities to score. Rin nodded her head in understandment and when she was done they began to practice. After 3 hours the two were not even close to tired but they were dehydraited and they had to wake Kagome up so they went inside to find Shesshomaru and Inuyasha already awake watching television. When the two walked in Inuyasha and Shesshomaru looked over for a sec but then went back to watching T.V. Shippo and Rin then went up to Kagome's room and started laughing at what they saw. A note was on her forehead and it read " Kagome join the dark side, stand by your fathers side, wait nevermind stand by my side signed Inuyasha " and PS this idea came out of nowhere but you gotta take Rin and Shippo to soccer tryouts.

Theyslowly shook Kagome untill she woke up which was very fast thankz to her being demon. " Mornin Kagome " Shippo and Rin said at the same time. Kagome smiled and saw the note and when shw finished reading it she couldn't help but giggle and she thanked the note silently for reminding her about the try outs. " Lets go make some breakfest before you go to try outs " Kagome said as she walked downstairs with Shippo and Rin following. Breakfest was very very quiet which had everybody a bit creeped out but the tension was gone as soon as Kagome said she was leaving. Everybody wished Rin and Shippo good luck on getting on the team which releaxed Shippo and Rin to be prepared for try outs.

I got thhe second chapter yay and the next one is called Try Outs


	3. Try Outs and Games

Rin's soccer game

Chapter three: Try Outs and games

When they reached where the try outs were being held nobody was there yet so Rin and Shippo decided to practice a little bit more before they actually had to try out. Kagome watched as the two stole the ball from each other over and over again with great speed and sometimes one would actually get a goal. After atleast 30 minutes the coach had arrived and was carrying soccer balls and uniforms for the people who made the team. Once they reliezed who the coach was they were all fairly confused because the coach was Kagura. They finally shook it off and decided to ask Kagura if they could start their try outs. " Kagura can we start our try outs? " Shippo and Rin said as they ran over to her. " I don't see why not so go for it. " She said as she threw them a soccer ball so they could show her. Kagome and Kagura were chatting about girl stuff as Rin and Shippo were still practicing but only they were using their tails instead of their feet. After try outs Kagura told them they did good and that she would call Kagome and tell her if they made it. Rin and Shippo were exhausted but to excited to show it because they really wanted to join the team. When they got back to the house to Kagome's surprise Koga was there and Souta stole Shippo and Rin again. " Kagome my love how are you doing? " Koga said as he ran over to Kagome. Inuyasha growled at him threateninglyand stepped infront of Kagome and a protective stance. " What are you doing mutt-face? " Koga asked as he tried to get around Inuyasha but having no luck. " Stay away from Kagome you flea bag " Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws.

Koga didn't really see Inuyasha as a threat but the look Kagome was giving him told him enough so he told everybody bye and ended up mated to Ayame. Everybody let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding except Shesshomaru because he had already left because he was going to have a chat with Shippo but it would have to wait for awhile because he had some buissness to take care of. Rin,Shippo, and Souta were playing video games for awhile but then decided to get the other adults to play a game with truth of dare with them. " Kagome,Inuyasha.Sango,Miroku, and whoever else will you play a game of truth or dare with us? " The kids said as they ran over to the other adults. Everybody grinned and shook their heads yes because this would be fun. " Okay Rin truth or dare " Kagome said as she smirked evily. " Dare " Rin said boldly because she wasn't afraid of any dare. " Okay I dare you to kiss Shippo and sit in his lap the entire game. " Kagome said as she watched her friends face go pale. Rin surely but slowly walked over to Shippo kissed him and sat in his lap. " Okay Kagome truth or dare? " Rin said because she knew what her friends answer would be. " Dare " Kagome said as she watched her friends face light up with an evil smile. " Okay I dare you to sleep in Inuyasha's bed with him tonight and kiss him right now. ' rin said her smirk never leaving her face. Kagome really didn't mind the dare so she did it with ease and she asked Miroku truth or dare. Miroku picked truth and he had to admit that he was a virgin. The game lasted for hours untill everybody grew bored and went to bed except Shesshomaru who really just stayed up all night looking over everybody but mostly Rin. To him Rin was his daughter and he tried to protect her from anything but he knew she was old enough to where she didn't need that.

The next night nobody was going to not have fun because they were all going to get drunk and that encludes Shesshomaru and Kagura but before they get drunk Shesshomaru had the talk he wanted to have with Shippo. That night Shippo and Rin's life would change forever.

I need more ideas to make this funny


	4. Being Drunk can be fun

Rin's soccer game

Chapter four: Being Drunk can be fun

" Shippo,Rin come here " Shesshomaru said in a cold tone as he watched the two adults walk forwards towards him. " Yes Lord Shesshomaru? " Rin said in a scared tone. " Do you have feelings for thr fox? " He said. " Yes Shesshomaru and as he does me " She said still a hint of worry in her voice. " Then if he's what makes you happy so be it but I must give you this sword I made from my fangs it is like the Tensaiga and it can revive the dead but it can also give off many strong attacks and it will only protect or heal the ones you care about or If your protecting their lives and let me talk to the fox alone " He said as he passed Rin her sword. " Yes Shesshomaru " she said as she left Shesshomaru with Shippo. " Here I made you a sword as well and it is just like Rin's but there is something I must tell you and if you ever hurt Rin I will personally skin you and wear you as a pelt, got it? And tell Rin her sword's name is Hearts Blades and yours is Kura now leave me now " Shesshomaru said as he watched Shippo leave.

" Rin where are you? " Shippo yelled as he carried Kura. " I'm right here and what did Shesshomaru want? " She said excitedly. " He said your swords name is Hearts Blades and mine is Kura and that if I ever hurt you he will personally skin me and wear me as a pelt " He said as he shook. " Well since he said we could be happy lets celebrate and get drunk " Rin said as she tossed Shippo a beer. " You wanna see if the adults wanna party with us to? " Shippo said as he sipped his beer. " Yea and we can spike Shesshomaru's drink without him knowing. " Rin said happily. " And thats why I luv you because if I didn't have you I wouldn't be able to think strait " Shipo said happily as he kissed Rin. " Thankz Babez now lets go get everybody drunk! " Rin cheered. Shippo nodded his head in aggreament and went to find the adults. " Inuyasha me and Rin wanna celebrate cause Shesshomaru said its all right if we're together and he got us swords, " Shippo said as he walked up to Inuyasha. " How do you wanna celebrate twerp? " Inuyasha said as he noticed the beer in Shippo's hand. " Me and Rin wanna party and we'll serve the drinks just go tell everybody " Shippo said as he ran off to the kitchen to spike the drinks. Inuyasha did as the Kit wanted and told everybody about the party and even called Koga and Kagura to come over. Shippo and Rin were smirking evily as they spiked the drinks and swore they would not get drunk untill after everybody else so they could tape it on camera. Once they walked out the Kitchen Koga,Ayame, and Kagura were already here and were carrying games like pin the tail on Jaken and stuff like that.

When Jaken saw the games he started freaking out but Shesshomaru stopped him and pinned him to the wall to enjoy a game of pin the tail on Jaken. After atleast thirty minutes everybody was drunk except Shippo and Rin and they were watching their friends with amused faces. Kagura and Shesshomaru were singing and dancing drunk style, Koga and Ayame were in the bedroom already, Inuyasha and Kagome were making out, and Sango and Miroku were actually playing a game of 20 questions drunk style. After Rin and Shippo got this on camera they were about to get drunk but Shippo remembered something Kagome told him before he started drinking and told Rin. " Rin Kagome said that when your drunk you have to be really careful because you might do something you'll regret " Shippo said as he reliezed something else. " So " Rin said not caring. " Everybody besides us is going to do it! " Shippo said. Rin's eyes picked up in shock and then back to not caring. " You wanna stop them? " Rin asked her beloved. " Na they can do that while we go catch some sleep cause tomorrow everyone but us will be hungover. Rin and Shippo started laughing as they went to Kagome's room and layed down in bed together with the blanket thrown over them so they could get some sleep because they would have to deal with angry adults in the morning so they wanted as much sleep as they could get.

Next chapter Rin and Shippo are in for it for spiking the drinks yet why are Shesshomaru and Kagura the only people that aen't yelling you'll find out next time and I LOVE INUYASHA


	5. Good News and Running away from Problems

Rin's soccer game

Chapter five: Good News Running away from problems

Shippo's theary was off by only a little bit because only Inuyasha and Kagome and Koga and Ayame made out and the others just fainted except Shesshomaru and Kagura cause they actually knew the kids spiked the drinks so they didn't drink it and just acted drunk for their enjoyment. The next morning Rin woke up a little early but stayed in bed next to Shippo trying not to bust out laughing about the night before and after atleast what seamed about two hours Shippo woke up and the two went downstairs to find six angry adults and Shesshomaru and Kagura in the kitchen drinking cofee. When they came downstairs all eyes were on them except Kohaku, and Sota's eyes because they were playing video games upstairs. " Shippo, Rin I will kill you for spiking our drinks when I get better you little brats! " Inuyasha said as he watched the two bust out in laughter. " What's so funny? " Inuyasha said as he tried to get up but failed. " What's funny is we have it on camera and we're gonna show you guys what you did " They said as they tried to stop laughing. Everybody that was actually drunk were still mad but wanted to see what they did so they allowed the two to pop the tape in the tv.

Last night

" Hey, Inuyasha? Yeah Kagome? You wanna go make out? Sure. " Inuyasha and Kagome said to each other as they went to her mom's room to - make out because nobody was home but them and their friends. But with Ayame and Koga things were more exciting.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Yow Koga stop that hurts!

Koga: What I do I mean all I did was bump your player back to start.

Ayame: Oh whatever and Koga this is for you she said as she kissed him

Koga: Let's take this to Kagome's grandpa's room

Ayame: Aye captain! With Sango and Miroku things were just as fun

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango: How do you play this frieken game!!!!!

Miroku: Sango calm down all you do is ask a person twenty questions about one subject

Sango: Ok I'll ask you first and the subject is me!

Miroku: Ok this will be very simple

Sango: What's my favorite color?

Miroku: Pink

Sango: Who do I like?  
Miroku: Me?

Sango: Yeah your right and your prize is a kiss!

Miroku: Pinch me I must be dreaming

Sango: Ok I'll pinch you

Miroku: Sango not really! With Kagura and Shesshomaru things were very funny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura: You wanna Sing?

Shesshomaru: Sure, what Song?

Kagura: I'm bringing Sexy Back

Shesshomaru" Ok you begin and I'll dance stupidly for the enjoyment of Rin and Shippo

Kagura: All right because we're not really drunk we can still have fun

Shesshomaru: I want Tacos!

End Of Tape

Everybody was laughing at each others stupidity they didn't notice Rin and Shippo esxape and when they did they started after them. Rin and Shippo started running fast but when they heard them yell you can't run away from your problems they ran even faster but eventtualy they found a stream and jumped in because water makes your scent dissapear and they hid there for awhile untill it was time to go home so they had to prepare for the worst when they got home but when they got home they were in for s surprise.

When they got home everybody was laughing and doing multiple things untilll they went inside. " Congratz Rin and Shippo you made them team! " Kagome shouted and everybody cheered. Rin and Shippo were so happy they started jumping around everywhere and they had to go outside so they wouldn't break anything and the other adults and Souta and Kohaku had started to laugh. Sango had seen what was wrong with Kohaku which wasen't much so she didn't tell anybody and I won't tell you. When Rin and Shippo had calmed down they were having Ramen for dinner which was a mistake Kagome never wanted to make again because they had wrecked her kitchen doing so and I don't feel like typing it so you have to live without knowing.


	6. A Big Game

Rin's soccer game

Chapter six: A Big game

After about a week of knowing they made the cut Shippo and Rin had a game so they had to practice real hard to even dream of winning. They got up every morning at six to practice and spent their rest of the day pretty much doing anything they wanted to do. When the day had finally come Rin and Shippo had nothing to fear because Shippo taught her all the kicks about being a demon and their outfits were gleaming in the sun. Their outfits were little gold outfits and had glitter everywhere and at first Shippo would never dream of wearing It but he finally got over that problem and started to like the outfit like his old battle suit. When they reached the field the other Team was already there and and the blechers were loaded with loads of people, and all their friends except Shesshomaru which made Rin very upset. When it reached half time Shesshomaru still hadn't arrived and the score was 0 to 5 and if their team didn't pick up the scores Rin and Shippo's team would lose but It didn't matter to Rin because she wanted Shesshomaru here. When the game had atleast 5 minutes left Shesshomaru had finally made it and Rin's mood lightened up and when the game ended it was 4 to 5 and Rin and Shippo's team lost but nobody cared because it was a good clean game.

Rin ran up to Shesshomaru and started asking loads of questions on why he wasn't there and stuff like that. " Rin I'm sorry I forgot about the game and I just got here but I saw some of the game and It doesn't matter if you had won or lost because fate made it as your basically my daughter so I don't care if you win or lose and you and the fox can call me as you like " Shesshomaru said as he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears. " Thankz Dad " Rin said as she gave him a hug and then Shippo. Everybody stood in awe as they watched what Shesshomaru was doing for the two adults and their jaws were droped. " This Shesshomaru suggests you close your mouth before you get flies in there " Shesshomaru said as he walked away. The other adults pretty much took his advice and were surprised to see how much Rin could have changed that cold hearted Lord into a person who only is open with her and is kind to her. Shippo and Rin started giggiling and ran arm and arm in circles and as you know it to ruin the mood you hear a loud smaking sound and everybody sighed because Miroku just had to Ruin the mood. And to make matters worse Koga and Ayame were arguing which gave everybody headaches so Shesshomaru tokk his sword out and whipped it out in front of them scaring them. " This Shesshomaru suggests you shut up before he does something drastic " Shesshomaru said in a cold voice. Rin then took a stick and started hitting her father for being so mean to everyboy and everybody started laughing. Shesshomaru started growling threateningly and everybody backed off except Rin.

That day everybody had fun and that does include Shesshomaru to people who make him boring! I know its a short chapter but its the best I've got so the end and if you want to write a sequel don't ask me cause I dont care


End file.
